Formation of some devices on substrates requires multiple processes in various chambers. For example, processes such as atomic layer deposition (ALD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), etching, etc., may be performed to form or remove layers on a substrate. Many of these processes require the substrate to be heated to a high temperature and, therefore, subsequent cooling of the processed substrate is necessary.
Some processes require a cool down step before further process steps can be performed. The inventors have observed that many conventional cool down stations are operated in a high vacuum environment and, therefore, take a long period of time to cool a substrate. As such, these cooling stations are a bottleneck in a substrate transfer process in which the substrate is moved from one chamber to another.
Therefore, the inventors have provided improved cooling chambers for more rapidly cooling a substrate.